Start Up In Progress
by catgirl9696
Summary: When a COBRA B.A.T becomes self aware it must face all the challenges that come with being human. Rated T for swearing soldiers. More summary inside.


Hello & welcome to my newest story sorry I've been gone for awhile life has kept me... busy I've added a few newer and older fandoms to my list of likes but who cares about that right now. This is my newest story it is as you've seen in the category a G.I. Joe fic it's based more on the comics than the cartoon but I'm not really gonna try to mess with the comic's timeline so stating some facts Lady Jaye, Doc, Mainframe, Breaker, and anyone else I may use are alive that's not to say people haven't died just not really anyone important to the plot of my story :) I'm also taking some liberties with the BATs themselves.

This story is about a military robot which becomes self aware in other words it begins to think outside its programming and feel emotions the first few chapters are going to consist of our BAT friend playing and learning from two children it doesn't really understand what about it has changed from before when it was just a walking weapon this may make the first few chapters a little hard to read because I have to explain how it is feeling what the character doesn't understand from its point of view but I like the challenge so I'm giving it my best. As it goes on things will become clearer and the BAT's will become easier to write especially when the Joes come in to deal with the rouge robot running around.

**Start Up In Progress …**

**Commencing System Scan…**

**External Armor… 89.5%**

**External Weapons Systems… 0%**

**Internal Weapons Systems… 100%**

**Motor Mechanics… 100%**

**Pressure Sensors… 100%**

**Internal Temperature Regulators… 100%**

**Audio Receptors… 100%**

**Vocal Transmitters… 100% **

**Optic Systems… 100%**

**External Surveillance… 100%**

**Memory Chip … 100%**

**GPS Tacking Chip… 100%**

**Programming… ERROR **

There was nothing wrong with its programming. It was functioning without any significant problems. The scan was mistaken it was in workingorder. If anything was indeed wrong it would just get a thorough check when it got back to base. It bypassed the scanning error and allowed the scan to complete.

**All Systems Functioning Within Acceptable Ranges…**

**Satisfactory Efficiency…**

**Scan Complete…  
**

It was a dark but silent evening. What had once been a beautiful forest hiding a small village of seemingly meaningless warehouses had been turned into a scorched battlefield the night before. Only a few of the warehouses were still standing, their contents mostly removed accept a few side rooms full of mostly empty boxes. One of these rooms had a broken window which a metal man had been thrown through during the battle. No one had gone looking for it; no one cared where it had disappeared to, or what had happened to it. When it awoke it was alone. It got up and left the room not noticing the cool night air only the eerie silence. It calmly walked out onto the battlefield; it was completely desolate, like the surface of a distant planet complete with craters, from where bombs had crashed.

When the people from the nearby town had heard the fighting and seen the smoke they had been told it was only a military exercise. The truth was that the United States Government's most secret and elite military task force, G.I. Joe had been doing battle with the most dangerous terrorist organization on the planet, COBRA.

The metal man continued to walk looking around for any signs of life, at least, until it tripped on something in the dark. The sun had gone down and the moonless sky made its walk a treacherous one. It cautiously grabbed at what it had tripped on only to find a robotic arm, full of bullet holes, still attached to a robotic shoulder and some very important internal circuitry. The android it belonged to was definitely no longer functioning and while the army had probably cleaned up the rest of the robot's body, the arm, like the android now holding it, had been forgotten.

A quick shot of something went through it as it dropped the arm. It fell backwards and slid itself away from the appendage. It began to shake as a horrible something settled inside it the longer it looked at the arm. What was wrong with it? Why was it so affected by this sight? Did it not want to be destroyed as well? …No it did not… But why not? It was cannon fodder, a distraction for the enemies while the more competent human troops completed the mission. Its only purpose was to obey humans. It was supposed to complete the mission or be destroyed. IT HAD ALMOST IGNORED THE MISSION!

**Checking Mission Parameters…**

**Protect Weapon Warehouses**

**Destroy Enemy Forces**

**Obey Commander**

**Mission Status: In Progress**

The mission was not over. But there was nothing more it could do outside at the moment. It stood up and looked around one more time. No one was there it was alone. This realization made it shift on its feet a little. It did not know why it suddenly wanted to get away from the dark and the silence, and the arm, it would not usually care, but now it did. So it went inside to complete Mission Parameter #1 with the most efficiency.

The next day was a bright sunny one. The air was full of life and a little boy of about 10 was out in the woods exploring the battle field. His name was Jonathan "Johnny" Anderson and he had been told to stay away from the area, but curiosity, and the need to get away from his life, had gotten to him.

_WHOA! A ROBOT ARM! THIS IS SO COOL! If there are other parts around maybe I could make my OWN robot or something it's probably just like building a model plane without the instructions. I bet it could beat Steven to a pulp!_ He thought to himself as he picked up the stray limb. It was heavier than he thought it'd be so he decided to start a pile instead of carrying it around with him. Jonny found a leg, some random gears and metal pieces and another stray arm though the second one cut off at the elbow. He didn't see any more parts outside so he would have to go into one of the still standing warehouses.

_Jeez this place is creepy I wonder what these buildings were for anyway…_ Johnny thought as he walked through the warehouse door and down the long steel made hallway at the entrance.

All of a sudden he heard the sound of heavy, even, footsteps up ahead. At first he thought it was a soldier left behind to guard the place though he didn't hear any breathing. If it was a soldier he decided, he would just tell him he got lost in the woods and had come in to look for help. But the closer he got to the sound the more things he heard that proved it was no soldier like the low mechanical whirr he heard with each step and the metallic sounds the foot falls made against the equally metal floors. When he reached the turn in the hallway he cautiously peeked his head around and saw it. The robot man walking up and down that part of the hallway, the man was tall like an adult with a T shaped lens instead of a face. It walked in a precise and robotic manner until it turned, facing Johnny's direction, and stopped.

"Halt. Name and Access Number." It said its voice an emotionless monotone.

Johnny froze in fear what was he supposed to say he wasn't supposed to be here!

"U-um I-I-I uh"

"Invalid response commencing Intruder Protocol" the robot approached and Johnny still couldn't feel his legs

_W-What am I supposed to do this isn't something they taught me to deal with in school! _

The robot was standing over him, looking down at him; a small light appeared in the robots face lens. Johnny winced preparing for some kind of blow or shot to come.

"Analysis Complete: Unknown Intruder" The robot paused.

It was supposed to shoot unknown intruders on sight but it had no gun and its internal weapons were all for defense. It looked at the small human; the smallest human the robot had ever seen, as the human curled in on itself slightly optics shut tight. It could not follow protocol and the human seemed harmless, like the strange small grey thing that had come in earlier before running away on all fours. Maybe the small human would leave on all fours as well.

The Robot walked away from the boy and once again began walking up and down the hall. Johnny opened his eyes as he heard it leave.

_What the HECK? Where is it going? _With a shaky voice Johnny said the only thing that came to his mind.

"H-hey! W-where are you g-going?" The robot turned towards Johnny and cocked its head to the side in a confused manner and pointed to the rest of the hallway.

"Um okay what are you doing here?" _It doesn't seem mean or anything maybe it's defective or something._

"Completing Mission Parameter #1 Protect Weapons Warehouses" The robot responded straightening up and standing at attention.

"Oh… Are you the only one here?"

"Affirmative."

"Well I don't think there are any weapons here for you to protect anymore. They probably got moved to a safer place and you got left behind" The robot considered this; had the mission really been completed without it…

_Did they really leave me behind?_ Perhaps sensing the android's inner struggle or perhaps seeing an opportunity to get his own robot Johnny spoke up.

"You can come with me if you want I have a club house in the woods where you can stay, its smaller than here but it's closer to my house so you won't be alone." After a long pause the robot nodded its head in agreement.

It would go with the small human, though only to escape the all encompassing thing that happened inside it when it acknowledged that it was indeed completely alone. It did not know what was wrong with it or why it had wanted to curl up into a ball until the little grey thing came in. It definitely not know why the whatever it was returned after the grey thing left only once again cease now that the human was here. All it knew was that it did not want the thing inside it to happen again and if that meant staying near the small human then the android would not leave the human's side.

"Awesome! I have my own robot! I wonder what it's called… Do you have a na- err, What should I call you?"

"Battle Android Trooper A.K.A. BAT Designation Number 38259"

"Oh um yeah we'll have to think of something better later on for now you mind if I call you Bat?"

"Negative"

"Good um my name's Johnathan Anderson but everybody just calls me Johnny kay"

"Joooohnnnnyyyy" The robot tried to acclimate its vocal transmitters to the unfamiliar word.

"Yeah Johnny. You got it?"

"Affirmative... Johnny"

"Cool so uh let's go it's almost dinner time and I gotta get home" And so they went through the woods to Johnny's club house and a whole new life for the both of them.

Hope you enjoyed it please review if you didn't like it constructive criticisim only please and if you want to Beta for me just PM me okay :)


End file.
